


Der Tag, bevor die Frösche kamen

by Antares



Category: Raumpatrouille, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre wenn das SG-1 Team Team der Schnellen Raumverbände gewesen wäre?<br/>Ein Alternatives Universum in dem das Team um Jack O'Neill Probleme mit dem galaktischen Sicherheitsdienst hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tag, bevor die Frösche kamen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!
> 
> Geschrieben für die Themenchallenge auf deutsch_fandom.   
> Prompt: Dein SciFi Fandom - - Raumpatrouille Orion

 

Daniel saß, tief in Gedanken versunken, im Starlight-Casino, und beobachtete geistesabwesend die riesigen, in allen Farben schimmernden Fische, die vor den Fenstern vorbeischwammen. Das Casino war Teil der unterseeischen Raumbasis und vor allem bei Mitgliedern der Raumverbände beliebt. Daniel schlürfte ein Bier vom Jupitermond Callisto und wartete auf den Rest der Besatzungsmitglieder der Orion 1.

Er hörte, wie zwei Personen, die an seinem Tisch vorbei gingen, sagten: „Der schnelle Raumkreuzer Orion 1 war noch vor kurzem das beste Schiff der gesamten intergalaktischen Raumflotte, aber jetzt …“ Um nicht erkannt zu werden, duckte er sich etwas tiefer über sein Bier.

Den ersten Teil dieses Satzes hätte Daniel noch vor wenigen Wochen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, sofort unterschrieben. Doch seit ihrer unerlaubten Landung auf A677 im Asteroidengürtel des Saturns hatte sich einiges geändert. Leider. Nun gut, wenn er ehrlich war, hatten sie schon eine Verwarnung für ihr Wettrennen mit Sheppard nach Sirius kassiert, wobei sie aber beide bewiesen hatten, dass ihre beiden Raumschiffklassen zu höheren Geschwindigkeiten in der Lage waren, als von den Konstrukteuren angegeben. Das sollte doch eigentlich auch etwas zählen.

Stattdessen hatte man vor allem auf der unerlaubten Landung auf dem Asteroiden, die nebenbei eine technische Meisterleistung gewesen war, herumgehackt. Und die Quittung? Man setzte sie nicht mehr entsprechend ihres Könnens ein! Statt weiterhin eine wichtige Rolle innerhalb der Schnellen Raumverbände einzunehmen, waren sie zur Raumpatrouille versetzt worden.

Raumpatrouille – nach all den Jahren, all den Erfahrungen und all den Erfolgen, die sie bereits vorweisen konnten, waren sie in einem Anfängerjob gelandet!

Und um die Schmach komplett zu machen, hatte man ihnen auch noch ein Kindermädchen an Bord geschickt. Ihre Aufpasserin, Samantha Carter, trug zwar den schönen Titel Leutnant des Galaktischen Sicherheitsdienstes, aber sie war nichts anderes, als eine Schnüfflerin für den Geheimdienst. Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Paragraphen und Vorschriften zitieren und jede kleinste Kleinigkeit nach oben melden. Wahrscheinlich führte sie sogar Buch, wer wann was zum Frühstück aß. Es war wohl nicht zu leugnen, dass er sie nicht mochte.

Daniel seufzte und nahm noch einen Schluck. Wenigstens war es Sheppard nicht besser ergangen. Nach seiner letzten kleinen Extratour, bei der er entgegen einer ausdrücklichen Order die Botschafterin von Calliope16 gerettet hatte, und mit mehr Glück als Verstand sein Raumschiff halbwegs intakt zur Erde zurückgebracht hatte, flog er jetzt ebenfalls für die Kindergarten-Klasse. Und sein Wachhund war ausgerechnet Leutnant Rodney McKay. Ihn schwierig zu nennen, wäre sicher noch ein Kompliment für ihn. Daniel wollte keine Wette abgeben müssen, wie das wohl enden würde.

Bei ihnen lief es so lala – Jack versuchte die GSD-Tante bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auszutricksen. Sie drohte mit Alpha-Ordern und ihren Vorgesetzten. Daniel wunderte sich immer noch, warum Jack nicht alles hingeworfen und sich einen netten Raumfrachter gesucht hatte, er wäre sofort dabei gewesen und der Rest der Crew wahrscheinlich auch.

„Daniel! Huhu! Na, Schatz? Alles klar?“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen. Vala, die bei ihnen an Bord für die Raumüberwachung zuständig war und deren Lieblingsbeschäftigung es war, ihn sprachlos zu machen, küsste ihn auf die Wange und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Alles bestens“, versicherte er ihr.

„Du warst mit deinen Gedanken völlig in dein Bier abgetaucht. Pass auf, dass du nicht darin ersäufst“, gab sie ihm quietschfreundlich noch als Ratschlag, ehe sie winkend: „Teal’c, hier sind wir!“ so laut durch das Starlight Casino rief, dass sich einige zu ihnen umdrehten. Daniel wünschte sich, er wäre – irgendwie – unsichtbar.

Teal’c, der Armierungsoffizier der Orion und Jack, ihr Kommandant, traten zu Daniel und Vala an den Tisch und setzten sich.

„Seid ihr schon lange hier?“, fragte Jack, zog sich Daniels Glas rüber und trank einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe Daniel noch die Hand ausgestreckt hatte.

„Gerade gekommen“, erwiderte Vala. „Aber hoffentlich noch rechtzeitig, um Daniel aus seinem Weltschmerz zu retten.“ Sie boxte Daniel spielerisch ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.

Was sollte das denn heißen? „Ich bin nicht …“, begann Daniel, als ihn Jack unterbrach.

„Wieder am Grübeln über unseren GSD-Offizier? Nimm’s sportlich, Daniel. Noch ist nicht entschieden, wer wen am Ende zähmt. Unsere Chancen stehen gar nicht so schlecht“, erklärte er mit einer wegwerfenden, großspurigen Handbewegung.

„Ja, vor allem, wenn wir bald einen einsamen Mond finden, auf dem wir sie dann ‚zufällig’ vergessen“, sagte Daniel mit gedrückter Stimme. Er wusste selbst, dass er sich wie ein schmollender Teenager anhörte, aber schon lange war ihm niemand mehr begegnet, der ihm so … gegen den Strich ging. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso, denn für gewöhnlich kam er mit den allermeisten Menschen gut aus.

Jack lachte, warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und gab Daniel endlich sein Bier zurück. „Warum bist du so pessimistisch? Das ist doch sonst gar nicht deine Art? Komm, nimm noch einen Schluck, vielleicht geht es dann besser.“

„Ich wage das zu bezweifeln“, verkündete Teal’c mit gesetzter Stimme, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und neigte den Kopf minimal nach links.

Drei Augenpaare folgten seinem Blick und sahen, wie die Hauptperson ihres Gesprächs das Casino mit Oberst Villa, dem Chef des Galaktischen Sicherheitsdienstes, betrat. Der Oberst verabschiedete sich von ihr und wandte sich nach links, sie schaute sich einen Moment um.

„Mach, dass sie weggeht“, flüsterte Daniel inbrünstig und seine drei Tischgenossen lachten.

Seinem Wunsch sollte nicht entsprochen werden, denn der blonde GSD-Leutnant steuerte direkt auf ihren Tisch zu. Sie blieb vor dem letzten freien Platz stehen. „Guten Abend zusammen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich einen Moment zu Ihnen setze?“

„Nur zu“, meinte Vala und zog den leeren Stuhl zwischen Jack und ihr ein paar Zentimeter zurück. „Gibt’s was Neues zu unseren nächsten Auftrag, oder sind Sie ganz außerdienstlich hier?“

„Nein, es gibt nichts Neues. Die Orion soll immer noch Satelliten im Vesta-Gürtel reparieren.“

„Cool“, bemerkte Jack und fügte noch flapsig hinzu: „Geht doch nichts über ein bisschen entspannendes Heimwerken.“

Carter lächelte. „Wenn Sie es so sehen wollen.“ Sie bestellte genau wie die anderen ein Bier und nippte daran.

Vala fragte mit einem Zwinkern: „Ist denn der Genuss von Alkohol mit Ihren Dienstvorschriften vereinbar?“

„Die Dienstvorschriften gelten ja nicht hier im Starlight Casino“, erwiderte sie und warf dem Kommandanten einen raschen Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu.

Daniel hätte sie würgen können. Jetzt versuchte sie sich auch noch einzuschleimen! Das war ja widerlich. „Sind Sie denn jemals außer Dienst?“, fragte er schnippisch. „Sie sind doch mit Ihrem Chef, Oberst Villa, hier hereingekommen.“

„Wir haben uns zufällig im Foyer getroffen“, stellte sie klar. „Hätte ich ihn da nicht begrüßen sollen?“ Sie strich eine Haarsträhne in ihrer super akkurat sitzenden Frisur zurück.

Vala trat Daniel vors Schienbein, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und fragte Carter freundlich: „Was machen Sie sonst noch außerdienstlich? Jetzt wissen wir ja schon, dass Sie dem Alkohohl zusprechen – aber gibt es noch andere Laster?“

„Ich trinke nur in gesellschaftlich akzeptiertem Rahmen“, stellte die Sicherheitsbeamtin sofort klar. „Niemals würde ich mehr als ein Glas Bier oder einen Wein trinken. Und was meine sonstigen Laster betrifft – ich denke, dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht lange genug, damit ich Ihnen die anvertrauen würde.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend in die Runde.

Daniel spürte, wie er in seinem Inneren immer mehr kochte. Das war so … so … unprofessionell. Genau. So, als ob sie Freunde werden könnten. Pah! Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren. Er wusste gar nicht, wie die anderen drei sich dermaßen ruhig mit ihr unterhalten konnten. Vor allen Dingen, weil es jetzt um … die letzten Urlaube ging? Wann hatte er denn die Hinwendung zu nicht-dienstlichen Themen verpasst? Was interessierte ihn denn, wo und wie ein GSD-Offizier Entspannung suchte. Er hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, dass die das Wort in ihrem Vokabular hatten! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie …

„Findest du nicht auch, Daniel?“ Vala schaute ihn fragend an.

Valas Frage riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumereien und er wunderte sich, woher seine ungewohnt gemeinen Gedankengänge kamen. „Wie bitte? Entschuldige, ich habe nicht zugehört“, sagte er.

„Ob du nicht auch findest, dass man bei dieser Musik richtig Lust zu tanzen bekommt, wollte ich wissen“, wiederholte Vala und schnipste mit den Fingern im Takt.

„Uh … ich habe gar nicht auf die Musik gehört“, entschuldigte Daniel sich.

Selbstverständlich sagte seine blonde Nemesis in diesem Moment: „Ich tanze sehr gerne.“ Dazu schaute sie ausgerechnet den Kommandanten an.

„Oh, gut. Sehr gut!“, rief Vala, sprang auf und streckte Leutnant Carter die Hand hin. „Endlich mal jemand, der gerne tanzt. Kommen Sie, Kommen Sie. Tanzen wir. Das finde ich ganz klasse.“

„Ich …“ Carter schaute unschlüssig auf die dargebotene Hand.

„Wenn Sie gerne tanzen, sind Sie bei mir an der richtigen Adresse. Ich l-i-e-b-e Tanzen“, verkündete Vala freudestrahlend und Carter blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu erheben und ihr zu folgen.

Als Vala an Daniel vorbeikam, beugte sie sich zu seinem Ohr vor und flüsterte eindringlich: „Schnapp dir endlich Jack!“

Daniel machte große Augen, wollte antworten, aber Vala war schon Richtung Tanzfläche verschwunden.

Teal’c sagte: „Ich denke, du solltest auf ihren Rat hören, Daniel Jackson.“

„Aber …“ Oh, mein Gott, Vala und Teal’c hatten sein Benehmen als Eifersucht gedeutet! Das war doch wirklich … wirklich … vielleicht … ein bisschen wahr? Oh, mein Gott, es war wahr. Absolut wahr. So wahr, wie der Mond um die Erde kreiste wahr. Er wollte nicht, dass sie mit ihm redete, ihm schöne Augen machte, mit ihm tanzte, ihn anfasste … weil das sein Vorrecht war. Von dem er noch nie Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Niemals Andeutungen gemacht hatte. Aber es stimmte, er war eifersüchtig. Wahnsinn – wie hatte er so blind sein können? Das würde natürlich auch erklären, warum er dermaßen schlecht mit ihr zurecht kam.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass Valas Opfer umsonst ist?“, fragte Teal’c mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, aber das Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet, dass ihn die Situation amüsierte.

„Welches Opfer?“, fragte Jack, der mit erstauntem Blick Vala und Carter nachgeschaut hatte und sich jetzt wieder zu seinen Tischgenossen umdrehte.

„Die … ähm … Tatsache, dass Vala für ein paar Augenblicke den Geheimdienst von unserem Tisch weggelotst hat“, beendete Daniel rasch, nachdem ihm aufgegangen war, dass er ja ohne Probleme bei der Wahrheit bleiben konnte.

„Okay, gibt’s was, was ich wissen müsste?“, fragte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?“

„Nein, noch nicht“, erwiderte Teal’c. „Aber hoffentlich in den nächsten Sekunden.“

„Teal’c!“, protestierte Daniel. Er versuchte einen Todesstrahlenblick, der auf Teal’c aber verschwendet war, denn der zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Verdammt, seine Freunde waren ja wirklich gutmeinend, aber er hätte den Zeitpunkt lieber selbst ausgewählt. Er ließ sich ungern drängen und wollte nichts überstürzen. Dann ging ihm auf, wie absurd das war. Von überstürzen konnte hier wohl keine Rede sein. Er hegte schon seit Jahren Gefühle für Jack – und hatte sie wohl längst nicht so gut verborgen, wie er immer geglaubt hatte.

„Daniel?“ Jack legte seine Hand auf Daniels. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ In seinen Augen war deutlich seine Besorgnis zu lesen.

Daniel straffte sich. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Aber … hier möchten wohl unbedingt einige Teammitglieder, dass wir auch …“ Eigentlich wollte er ‚tanzen’ sagen, aber ihm fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er ja durchaus schon mit Jack getanzt hatte. Wobei, die Schreit- und Gruppentänze, mit ihren festgelegten Figurenabfolgen, die hier im Casino bevorzugt wurden, waren nur bedingt für romantisches Anbandeln geeignet. Es war nun einmal nicht besonders anregend, die Ellenbogen gegeneinander zu pressen, oder sich wie ein balzender Hahn vor der Partnerin oder dem Partner zu schütteln. Nein, wenn er es richtig machen wollte, dann war diese Tanzfläche nicht der geeignete Ort.

Er stand auf und streckte Jack eine Hand hin. „Begleite mich doch ein Stückchen.“

Jack warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, ergriff aber Daniels Hand. „Okay.“ Mit einem Schulterzucken zu Teal’c fügte er noch hinzu: „Sieht so aus, als müsstest du dir neue Gesellschaft suchen, Großer.“

„Ich werde mich zu beschäftigten wissen, O’Neill.“

„Okidoki. Also, Daniel, was gibt’s so Wichtiges?“ Er legte ihm vertraulich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Daniel lenkte ihre Schritte zu dem gläsernen Rundgang, der mit seinem phantastischen Ausblick auf den Meeresgrund zum Flanieren und Entspannen gedacht war. Tagsüber war es ein beliebter Treffpunkt für die Raumschiffcrews, die dort die Zeit bis zu ihrem bevorstehenden Flug verbrachten. Für Freunde und Familienmitglieder, die dort auf die Rückkehr der Schiffe warteten und für alle Leute, die einfach mal ein paar Stunden die Unterwasserwelt genießen wollten. Es gab Spielplätze und Sitzbänke, ein kleines Café, eine Eisdiele und sogar ein Kinderkarussell.

Jetzt, am Abend, war dort weit weniger los, die Dunkelheit des umgebenden Meeres machte es geheimnisvoller und privater. Je weiter man dem Rundgang folgte, desto spärlicher wurde die Beleuchtung und auf desto weniger Menschen traf man.

„Mach langsam. Was rennst du denn so?“, beschwerte sich O’Neill über den schnellen Schritt seines Kollegen.

Aber Daniel hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und machte nicht eher Halt, ehe er die am weitesten vom Casino entfernte Bank erreicht hatte. Er ließ sich drauf fallen und bedeutete Jack, es ihm gleich zu tun. „Wir müssen reden“, sprudelte er hervor. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich etliche Eröffnungs-Schachzüge ausgedacht, war jetzt aber zu aufgeregt, um sich an seine brillanten Strategien zu erinnern.

„Sieht so aus“, meinte Jack. „Schieß los. Du willst dich aber nicht versetzen lassen, jetzt, da wir nur noch Raumpatrouille fliegen müssen, oder?“

„Versetzen lassen? Ein anderes Schiff? Nein!“ Als ob er Jack allein fliegen ließe! Und als ob es hierbei um etwas Dienstliches ging. Dafür hätte er auch im Casino bleiben können. Sicherheitshalber fügte er aber noch hinzu: „Nicht, wenn du dich nicht auch versetzen lässt.“

„Nope. Die kriegen mich nicht rausgeekelt. Zwei Jahre und wir fliegen wieder für General van Dyke und die Schnellen Raumverbände. Bis dahin …“ Er rollte dramatisch mit den Augen. Dann schaute er Daniel an. „Also, was muss ich so unbedingt wissen, damit sogar Vala und Teal’c dafür konspirieren?“

Ja, er hatte wohl einen Schubs gebraucht, um zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen. „Ich … uhm … Himmel, Jack, ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass ich Carter nicht leiden kann, weil ich eifersüchtig bin.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er deutlich leiser gesprochen als den Rest. Aber er hatte es gesagt und nur das zählte. Denn wie lange hungerte er jetzt schon mit Blicken und Gedanken und Tagträumen hinter seinem Kommandanten hinterher? Genau, die Anfänge davon gingen schon in den Geschichtsbüchern der Raumflotte unter.

„Eifersüchtig?“, posaunte Jack überrascht hinaus.

Daniel seufzte gequält und schob seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Ja, schrei doch noch etwas lauter.“ War ja auch nicht so, als wäre das hier ein privates Gespräch.

„Eifersüchtig?“, neckte Jack mit kaum gebremster Lautstärke. „Wirklich, wirklich eifersüchtig?“, fügte er mit grinsendem Singsang hinzu.

„Ja, Jack. Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du dich weiterhin so kindisch benimmst.“

Jack klang höchst amüsiert und nicht schockiert – eine gute Ausgangslage. Fehlte nur noch ein winziger Schritt. Er musste ihm klar machen, warum er eifersüchtig war.

„Kindisch? Hey!“ Jack lachte und knuffte ihn, ließ dann aber seine Hand auf Daniels Oberschenkel liegen. „Ich …“

Wärme schoss durch Daniels Körper. Das war *der* Moment. Und ganz egal, ob es dazu erst Vala und Teal’c gebraucht hatte. Das hier durfte nicht an Carter gehen. Halbdunkel, Jack nur einen Atemhauch entfernt – jetzt oder nie. Daniel beugte sich vor und auch wenn es in dem Meeresdunkel gar nicht so einfach war, fanden seine Lippen nach einem kleinen Umweg über die Wange Jacks Lippen und er legte seine Hand über Jacks auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Kaum mehr Berührung als er auch früher schon mal mit Jack gehabt hatte – aber seine Zunge, die sanft über Jacks Lippen glitt, machte alles anders. Jack schmeckte nach Bier, schmeckte nach mehr, schmeckte nach dem, was er unbedingt haben wollte. Aber er brauchte Gewissheit.

Nach dem ersten flüchtigen Kuss, beugte er den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter zurück und fragte: „Ist das … in deinem Sinn?“

„Shit, Daniel. Das ist schon so lange in meinem Sinn, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr an die Anfänge erinnern kann“, flüsterte Jack und Daniel dachte, dass ihm die Worte bekannt vorkamen. Sie waren wohl beide Hornochsen, da sie niemals darüber gesprochen hatten.

Jack fuhr fort: „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass das Team … aber da Teal’c und Vala ja nichts Dringenderes zu tun haben als uns zu verkuppeln, sollte das kein Problem darstellen.“ Seine Hand glitt über Daniels Bein herauf zur Taille während er sprach.

„Da wäre dann nur noch unsere Aufpasserin.“

„Der werden wir es natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden“, antwortete Jack und küsste sich von Daniels Ohr bis zu seinem Mundwinkel vor. „Auch wenn die da oben vor ein paar Jahren glücklicherweise eingesehen haben, dass es sehr wohl funktionieren kann, wenn Paare zusammen auf Schiffen fliegen und es folglich nicht mehr verboten ist, solange sich niemand beschwert.“

„Vala und Teal’c werden sich wohl nicht beschweren, aber …“ Daniels Hände wollten Jack zurückhalten, es fühlte sich jedoch so gut an, dass er ihn stattdessen ein Stückchen näher zog.

„Nichts ‚aber’. Ich warte nicht weitere zwei Jahre. Außerdem sollten wir bei unserem langweiligen Patrouillendienst reichlich freie Zeit haben.“

Jacks Stimme kitzelte gegen Daniels Halsbeuge und jedes Wort sandte einen angenehmen Schauder seinen Rücken herunter. Und es fühlte sich verboten gut an, als Jack über den Punkt leckte, gegen den er gerade seine Worte gehaucht hatte.

„Oh ja. Freie Zeit. Klingt gut“, murmelte Daniel und bog seinen Kopf noch etwas zur Seite, so dass Jack freien Zugang zu noch mehr Haut hatte. Seine Finger waren in der Zwischenzeit unter Jacks dunkle Jacke geschlüpft und streichelten jetzt über die nackte Haut von Jacks Taille und Bauch. Warm und weich, und hart an den Stellen, wo die letzten Rippen endeten. So viel zu entdecken, und er konnte kaum mehr erwarten, das auch alles vor sich zu sehen statt nur zu ertasten.

„Wir sollten das Ganze an einen etwas privateren Ort verlagern“, schlug Jack in dem Moment vor und knabberte an der weichen Haut von Daniels Hals.

„Absolut.“ Auch wenn es Daniel schwer fiel, sich von dem wunderbaren Gefühl zu lösen. Aber so war es wohl, manchmal musste man etwas Gutes aufgeben, um etwas noch Besseres zu bekommen. Nur noch einen Moment – nur noch einmal auskosten, wie richtig sich das anfühlte.

„Dann sollten wir …“

In diesem Augenblick piepsten sowohl Daniels als auch Jacks Kommunikationsgerät. Mit dem Code, der nur für die äußerste Dringlichkeitsstufe benutzt wurde.

„Was zum Teufel …?“, fluchte Jack, während sie beide zu ihren Geräten griffen.

„Commander Sheppard hatte Kontakt mit Außerirdischen auf MZ4. Dringlichkeitssitzung des Sicherheitsrates in einer Stunde. Alles Personal hat sich auf Abruf bereit zu halten“, las Daniel den Text vor.

„Und Sheppard schreibt mir noch, dass er die Außerirdischen, sehr zu McKays Missfallen, ‚Frogs’ genannt hat.“ Jack grinste. „Ich kann mir McKays verkniffene Lippen vorstellen“, lachte er.

„’Frogs’? Man sollte Sheppard wirklich nicht erlauben, irgendetwas oder irgendwen zu benennen. Aber, verdammt, Jack, wie konnten sie unentdeckt bis MZ4 vorstoßen?“ Das war unglaublich, erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich.

„Keine Ahnung. Das werden wir wohl in den nächsten Wochen herausfinden.“

„Das war’s dann wohl mit unserer freien Zeit“, seufzte Daniel. Verflucht, so ein schlechtes Timing!

„Warum?“ Jacks Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und glitt in verführerischen Kreisen auf und ab. „In einer Stunde tagt der Sicherheitsrat. Der tagt mindestens vier, fünf Stunden. Frühestens morgen früh hören wir wieder von denen. Ich würde sagen – Zeit genug für alles, was du für heute Abend noch geplant hattest.“

„Gut, nutzen wir die Zeit, bevor die Frösche kommen. Zu dir oder zu mir?“

„Zu dir, dort sind wir schneller.“

„Ich liebe deine Argumente!“, lachte Daniel und gemeinsam hasteten sie zum Ausgang.

 

\----------ENDE--------

©Antares, Mai 2015


End file.
